Wreck The Simulation
by Rainbowrama
Summary: - What if your life story, your marriage, and even your surroundings were a lie? - The Boss and Carlos are living happily ever after in the 50's Steelport. But The Leader of The Saints doesn't know she is inside a simulation. Zinyak planned the perfect trap for The Boss... SR4 - Are you ready to break the illusion? -
1. The Ball

**_Steelport, 1952._**

I opened my eyes to find the old and cracked up ceiling of my room.

Turns out, I was lying in bed.

Everything felt normal about it except... I couldn't remember what happened yesterday, or the day before that.

It was like I didn't exist before this day where I was 19 years old and waiting to go with my friend Shaundi to the annual Latino ball, that same night.

She was my neighbor, we both lived in the slums of Steelport.

Shaundi was the sassy one, it made a good contrast with my rather shy self, raised by very strict, religious parents. This fact explained why I felt faint at the thought of what they would do to me if they'd found out that, since that morning, I was no longer a virgin.

'Val, you gotta be smart, listen to me! You've been talking about this ball for ages, if you suddenly wish to stay home your father might be suspicious. He'll know something's up.' Shaundi said, sitting at the corner of the bed.

'I know, I know!' I got up as I wiped a tear from my greenish eyes, gathering all my courage to pull myself together.

Numbly, we started to get dressed without saying a word to each other. The mood was so tense we couldn't think about anything else.

Finally, I looked at myself in the mirror. It took me months to earn the money to buy the fabric for that plum gown. Shaundi said would be a perfect match to my dark hair and light skin. She was right, it was the most beautiful dress I've ever had in my life, but I was so worried I just couldn't be happy about anything.

As I helped my friend to adjust her hairdo, flashbacks of that day's earlier events started to haunt me:

 ** _'I will come back to get you, Val.' The handsome asian boy in the leather jacket explained to me, lighting a cigarette._**

 ** _'You're leaving after what happened this afternoon?! You can't Johnny! My family will kill me if they find out.'_**

 ** _He blew some smoke, worried, but I've seen this expression before in his face. He was determined to do something and wouldn't back off no matter what I had to say._**

 ** _'Where are you going? What is so important?!' I yelled, exasperated._**

 ** _'I can't tell you yet, but it's a matter of life and death. I found out that there's something wrong with Steelport. I am going to see a friend, that Kinzie I told you about, and together we're going to investigate it. '_**

 ** _I didn't get what he was saying. Tears of anger and pain came. So Johnny just took me in his arms for comfort._**

 ** _'Listen, what we live in this world isn't real... You'll understand someday. I don't have all the answers yet, but don't worry. I'll get us out of here.'_**

 ** _He bent to kiss me but I pulled away._**

 ** _'I don't even know what you're talking about. All I know is that you're leaving me on my own to deal with this.' I snapped, excruciating pain landing in my heart when I gathered courage to say what I had to say next:_**

 ** _'This is goodbye Johnny.'_**

 ** _He looked at me, surprised, his eyebrows twitched behind his sunglasses. He never showed his feelings, but I knew him enough to know that it hurt him just as much as it hurt me._**

 ** _Johnny threw his cig on the floor, and ran a hand through his hair._**

 ** _'Damn. Does this have to be like this?'_**

 ** _I didn't have the strength to say anything else. I just stood there watching the street ahead us with empty eyes, soon the sound of his motorcycle going away got to my ears to add another layer of sadness in my heart._**

My friend's voice suddenly brought me back from day dreaming:

'There you go. You look gorgeous honey, just smile a little and no one will suspect a thing.'

Minutes later, I sighed in relief as we closed the door of my home. The hard part was done, we managed to play our parts of two girls going to a ball: Silly and excited enough to fool my parents. Shaundi did all the talking, all I did was nod and smile.

Arm in arm, me and my loyal, beautiful friend started to walk to the neighborhood's high school.

Everywhere in the street, we crossed people in their best clothes cheerfully heading to the ball.

As we waited in line at the entrance, we heard a long whistle in our direction:

'Holy smoke Carlos, look! It's Marilyn Monroe and Elizabeth Taylor!'

We turned to see who was speaking to us and saw two guys in suits sitting on the grass.

I sighed grumpily and turned away. The last thing I was in the mood for tonight was for a line like that. I grabbed Shaundi's hand impatiently to go inside, but she had already halted and turned her head towards her unknown admirer:

'And who are you? Pat Boone?' She joked, flirty.

'No miss.' The young man smiled, ear to ear, and within a leap and a second, he and his friend were close to us. 'I'm Josh Birk, and this is my best friend, Carlos Mendoza...'

He pointed to the young man at his side and there was a moment of awkward silence...

His friend was probably too shy to say a thing.

My eyes fell on him for a moment.

Just like me, he was Mexican and not really tall, but on the other hand he was quite good looking.

But as my glance found his... A shiver ran down my spine.

I saw him looking at me with unconcealed interest. When our gazes locked, pure fire ignited his brown eyes. It made me immediately uneasy.

To my relief this impression was dispelled by Shaundi's voice:

'Hi. I am Shaundi, and this is Valentina.'

We shook hands with the boys and Josh obviously wasted no time to ask her to dance. Carlos, despite of all his shyness was perhaps about to do the same, but I guess that my dark moods showed on my face, discouraging him and reminding Shaundi of my situation.

Her charming smile melted:

'Oh... I am sorry guys, she is having a hard night. I think I will stay with her.'

Poor Shaundi. There was enough sorrow in her voice to fill an ocean. It was more than clear she found this Josh guy much cuter than Pat Boone.

'Go and enjoy the ball. You're not on death corridor like me.' I whispered.

'Really?' She asked, not entirely convinced.

I nodded and faked a big smile so she wouldn't waste a party like that because of me.

Her eyes sparkled and silently thanked me.

She turned on her heels to Josh and gave him the most inviting smile.

I had to grin too. Boy, she wasted no time...

Josh stepped in and offered his arm to escort her, smiling so much that it was clear that he couldn't believe his luck.

I took advantage of this to slip away and disappear in the crowd filling the gymnasium.

Sneaking my way around the couples dancing to the fifties music, I tried to avoid anyone I knew.

It was like everything there was made for one to have fun, I remembered how I've waited for this ball. But turned out, the big day came and I was miserable.

There were plenty of empty seats on the audience as most people were not passing a chance to dance and mingle, so I took my last cents to buy a coke at the bar and sat at a more reserved spot.

 _'What you've got yourself in…!'_ I winced, imagining the mayhem I would face if my family ever caught up with my lies.

Distracted, I noticed that I just spilled half of my coke on my dress.

' _Fantastic.'_

The loud music and too much people in that tight space just got suffocating. I felt a sudden urge to be outside.

As I tried to make my way through the sea of noisy, dancing teens my state grew to absolute panic.

The more I fought, the more the crowd seemed to push me back, this unknown guy grabbing my hand to dance with him.

I pushed him away with violence, opening a circle of complaining people he bumped into, and threw myself outside.

Passing through the playground, the quietness and the fresh air calmed my nerves.

I jogged to a kid's swing, tossing out my shoes and sitting on the sand. I couldn't give more of a fuck about ruining that stupid dress even more. Slowly, I leant my head over the metal of the swing, the cold iron feeling incredibly good on my burning forehead.

'Are you ok?' An hesitant male voice said behind.

Surprised, for I thought I was alone, I turned my head to see where that voice came from.

It was that shy guy, Josh's friend: He was kneeling next to me.

Embarrassed as fuck, I quickly tried to regain control of myself.

'I-I'm...! Fine, thanks. Just feeling a bit dizzy. I think I'll go home now.'

'I can walk you there if you're not feeling well.'

'No, that's ok.' I got up and my shaking legs made me stumble from right to left.

'Easy.' He said, grabbing me by under the forearm.

Surprised, I looked up to him and he smiled.

'I am not drunk.' I explained, pulling my arm from his hand. I didn't feel like letting another guy help me at a situation like that. In my head, it was like I was betraying Johnny.

'I know you're not! ' Carlos quickly replied. 'I saw it, you just had a coke.'

I blinked, annoyed, and raised an eyebrow disapprovingly:

'Oh, you were **_following_** me then...'

Carlos turned red at those words and coughed in embarrassment.

'Sorry, I was just wondering why you were all alone at the ball...!'

I stared back at him. He seemed so attained by what I said, it was almost cute. My will to keep being a bitch to him disappeared, and I smiled friendly.

'No, I am the one who is sorry. Thanks for your help I… I live not far away.'

'How come such a pretty girl like you was all alone at the ball, and didn't care to dance with anyone...' His voice started steady but as soon as I looked at him all confidence vanished, he looked away to continue:

'I mean, I wanted to dance with you...'

I didn't reply and kept my eyes on the road, not wanting to give him any kind of false hope.

For a few minutes, we kept walking side by side in silence.

'You're a weird girl, then.' He concluded, after a while. Funny enough, it wasn't said like he was criticizing me, all the contrary.

'Like you said.' I raised my eyes briefly at his, they were so kind and accepting, that, to my amazement I was feeling strangely understood. Me and that stranger just exchanged a few words, but never, not even with Shaundi, I've felt this quiet connection before. I had the impression we knew each other for ages.

We both stopped since we were now in front of the white fences of my house's garden (if you could call it that, or any other 'garden' in that neighborhood.)

If it wasn't for my feelings for Gat, I would've certainly wanted to stay outside and speak more to him, but then, I just shook his hand politely and thanked him for walking me home.

I sneaked to my room and tossed myself in bed immediately, without even removing my clothes or undoing my hair.

That whole day had been too much on me.

Without wanting to think about it, I hid my face in my arms and abandoned myself to sleep.

The next day, I woke up in the same position with Shaundi shaking my arm.

'Val, wake up! Val! Come quickly! Your father is talking about your marriage with this guy downstairs.'

This was enough to wake me up with a kick.

'What?!'

 ** _Hope you are enjoying reading so far!_**

 ** _Please review!_**


	2. The Silence Of The Night

Shit. I knew my father enough to know that it was useless to go against anything he said. Ever since he caught me dating Johnny, he wanted to find someone for me as soon as possible to end the gossip in our street concerning me and the bad boy.

'Oh my God. This is terrible. Who is this guy?' I asked my friend, shocked.

'I dunno, I just saw him and came to tell you.'

'Well, What does this guy looks like Shaundi?'

'Hm, he is a little short, but apart from that... Yum! He is cute as everything. You lucky bitch.' She smiled and poked me with her elbow.

'Jesus Christ, how can you think of it? Let's take a look.' I whispered.

We left the room on the tips of our toes and sat quietly next to the stairs. It had a clear view and great acoustics to the living room.

We could see my father from above, with the balding back of his head turned to us while he talked to a young man that seemed quite familiar.

'Wait, isn't that guy from last night?!' Shaundi said, recognizing him.

'You mean Carlos, Josh's friend? Yeah, that's him alright.'

'Shush, they're saying something...!'

We bent our ears towards the first floor to catch their conversation.

'Understand senor that I know your daughter is a good girl. My intentions with her are serious.'

'Very well young man. I knew your folks and they were very honest people, so I think you are speaking the truth. But that isn't enough. Do you have the meanings to support Valentina?'

Carlos casted his eyes shyly on the ground:

'I am not going to lie, I am not a wealthy man, who could give her the life she really deserves. All I have is the house I inherited from my parents, and my job at the factory. But I ain't afraid of working hard to take care of her.'

'Hmmm.' I saw my father consider. I anxiously waited for what he would say next.

'Valentina!' He yelled towards the second floor. 'Come downstairs.'

I knew what this meant. Pure panic took control of my body. Despite everything that happened, I still loved Johnny. Shaundi also understood what was about to come, she simply pressed hard on my hand and found nothing to say.

'I'll refuse it!' I told her, cold sweat running on my limbs.

'No, don't! He will want to know why!' She whispered urgently. 'Pretend you're ok with it, gain some time and we'll think of something!'

She wasn't even finished with her phrase and my name was being called again, in a harsher, more impatient tone.

Without thinking I went down the stairs, feeling trapped like cattle on its way to the slaughterhouse.

'Valentina, this young man is the son of Genaro Mendoza, an old friend of our family. He asked me permission to get to know you, and if things go well, I believe he would be a good suitor for you.' My father started, staring at me dead in the eye. I knew that look on his face (and that usually a slap used to follow after that).

I understood why he was so eager to marry me. He feared that his order to never see Johnny again wouldn't be enough. But Johnny was gone and I couldn't run away with him anymore... Now I was on my own.

By instinct, I nodded vaguely, thinking about what Shaundi said.

I just stood there next to Carlos, unable to articulate a word.

When I finally had the guts to stare at him, saw that behind the respect and reserve the same look of fire from the other night lit his eyes.

But this time, I stared back long enough to see tenderness in them, and it made me feel safer.

I know it's strange but with just one look I got that he would never do anything to hurt me.

That was a huge relief, because if I didn't come up with a plan quickly... I would have to tell him all the truth.

 _'I am going to pretend I am ok with this to buy some time, but then I will run away before this wedding take place!' I thought, trying to look calm in front of them._

I saw that my father let out a satisfied sigh and that his rash expression softened at once. He opened his wallet and put some money in my hand.

'Very well then. It's hot, why don't you both go across the street to that ice cream place you keep talking about, huh?'

I chuckled bitterly on the inside: Yes, we were poor, but never before my father was so generous with his money.

Carlos thanked him and nodded humbly, probably thinking my father was just concerned and making sure he treated me like the 'family girl' I was.

From my side, when we left the house, I was feeling both humiliated and cornered.

The walk towards the ice cream parlor was painfully silent.

Every now and then Carlos asked me something to put me at ease and get some conversation going, but I mostly replied by a simple 'yes' or 'no'.

Too much anger and despair burned inside me, words died strangled at my throat.

After we made our flavor choice he took some bills from his wallet and gave me back my father's money:

'He doesn't need to know I payed right?' He winked at me.

Poor Carlos. He was a nice guy, it was certainly, impossible to hate him! But he didn't have a clue on what he was getting himself into. I wished it wasn't like this, that he was the simple jerk most of the dudes his age were. But deceiving someone so kind only added more guilt and shame to my overall state.

We sat on the worn out bench of the square across the ice cream shop, and without any care in the world he started to babble on and tell me all about his life, asking me curiously about mine as well.

Like this, I got to know that his parents died when he was 16. Ever since then, he supported himself by working hard at a nearby factory. It didn't leave him a lot of free time but the few he had, he spent mostly drawing landscapes and people. He opened up about how he felt more understood by his creations, rather than by people themselves. He loved to be with others, but maybe by this reason, didn't have a lot of close friends. The only exception being Josh Birk, that he considered as his own brother, and just like himself, worked the full shift at the car factory.

'Still been weird, huh?' He teased with a grin, watching me fall back to quiet.

'I told you I was.' I shrugged.

'That's what I like about you. You're not like everyone else.'

'Likewise.' I had to admit.

'Tell you what, since we're both weirdos and I feel so at ease with you, I am going to tell you something about myself that I never told anyone.

Do you know Santo, the wrestler?'

'Yeah.' I nodded, intrigued. You couldn't really call yourself a Mexican if you didn't know who Santo, the wrestler, was. His masked face was on the cover of comics and movie ads, he was a hero in our childhood. But what he had to do with anything going on that day was beyond me.

'I have a Santo mask on my drawer, ever since I was a kid. And up to this day whenever I feel bad or anxious I just put his mask and walk around the house with it. It cheers me up.' He confided.

I couldn't help but chuckle, imagining the scene.

'Well, you know a big secret about your fiancé already. Wanna tell me one of yours?' He replied, clearly glad to see that he managed to break the ice and I was smiling for a change.

' _Well, there was only ONE big secret that came to my mind, but I couldn't tell it like this_.'

Without realizing I suddenly felt this will to share something so ridiculous that I only told Shaundi about:

'I have an irrational fear of creatures from outer space.'

'Saucer men?' He laughed. 'At least it's an unlikely threat.'

As we spoke, I realized we were quite alike, in many ways. That warm vibe I got from him the first day kept growing up as we chatted.

I was feeling unexpectedly well at his side, calm and reassured when, surprised, we noticed that hours went by and that night fell.

Not wishing to anger my family, he took me straight back home.

As I got up to sleep, Shaundi was waiting for me in my room.

'You guys took forever, I was worried. How did it go?' She asked, concerned, as I slid to bed.

I sighed, between confused and worried, sinking my head on the covers for a moment:

'He is a good boy, Shaundi… I didn't wish to break his heart, you know.'

She sat in front of me and stared inside my eyes, as if she was analyzing me, or suddenly saw something I didn't. Her mouth immediately folded maliciously:

'Hmmm… Right.'

'Oh! Shut up!' I tossed my pillow grumpily at her.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Weeks passed.

In a sort of limbo, I tried to make plans of escaping, none of them definitive. Several times me and Shaundi got up all night discussing it.

Every afternoon Carlos came to visit after work. He would have a cup of coffee with me and my family or take me out for a walk.

Something weird was happening to me.

The shadow of what I had with Johnny, too strong to be forgotten, haunted me frequently. Part of me wanted to remain faithful to him, secretly wishing that he would indeed come back and we would both run away.

But this other part of myself started to slowly be subjected to a growing affection towards the man my family had chosen for me.

Two dear images now walked side by side, and fought for dominance inside me.

Carlos' sweetness, that sweetness that was, my freaking God, so rare in a male figure, his ways caught me in a web, against my will. The more I struggled to break free, reminding myself that it went against my plans, the more it made me grow attached to him.

I repeated, in vain, that what moved me in reality was remorse, but at some point it became obvious (and boy did Shaundi teased me about it!) : I had feelings for Carlos.

One afternoon it must've been clear despite all my reserve, even to him. We were sitting at the porch of my house. Like every night, we had lost the track of hours talking together. Without noticing, I betrayed myself by leaning my head on his shoulders. It felt so natural that I only realized it when it was too late.

Terrified at what I just did, I immediately rose to my feet. My intention was to mumble a goodnight and go inside.

But in one leap Carlos got up as well and put his hand on my waist, his body very close to mine. In his eyes was that strong flame again, his body language switching from the usual shy reserve to intensity and longing.

In the silence of the night, his lips touched mine.

I opened my mouth to speak, taken by surprise. It allowed him to deepen the kiss, kind and passionate.

I froze at first, but it felt only right.

My soul was searching for his, I hugged him closer, passing my arms around his neck.

I felt that his grip grew tighter on my waist, he muttered my name on my mouth.

Until it all got interrupted by a sudden noise close by and a light switching on inside my home.

With a jump, we let go of each other, fearing my father was up. We saw his silhouette appear behind the curtains of the kitchen and Carlos looked like he was coming up with a good explanation to be kissing me like this outside and late at night.

But it was a false alarm. We heard him open the fridge to have some milk. Relieved, he hugged me again and stole another quick kiss as I let the tension go by laughing on his shoulder.

'Valentina, it's late! Come inside!' We heard father groan, his voice fucked up by sleep.

After that night, I almost didn't think about Johnny anymore. And when I did, it was with remorse.

The love I had for him still slept somewhere, of course, but that feeling was changing into something else.

Sometimes I reflected that the life I would have with Gat would be a thousand times more at my taste and free than the one that awaited me as a typical housewife. But, so much changed, so much happened… Someone else crossed my path, uninvited, and shook everything to its very core.

The kiss Carlos gave still burning on my lips, I went to my room. But instead of going straight to bed I opened the window and gazed at the starry sky until morning, unable to sleep a blink.

It was only when the first rays of sun colored the cracks of my ceiling in pale gold, that tiredness got the best against this inebriating feeling I was still high on, and that I understood nothing about…

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Review!_**


	3. The Wedding

One night after dinner, Carlos and I were on the kitchen washing the dishes when our neighbor knocked at the door. It was Shaundi's father, his old truck apparently had given up at the end of the street.

My father was a mechanic, so it wasn't uncommon for people in our hood to ask for his help with little services like this. My mother, like every day at that hour, was at the church.

We heard the door bang inside the house and I immediately sensed that Carlos was thinking the same thing I was:

This was the first time we were ever all alone like this.

Pure excitement flared in my stomach. We didn't have much time until he came back.

I felt my fiancé approaching from behind as his hand brushed away the hair on the back of my head. He pressed a burning kiss on my neck, making me shiver and turn to him.

Carlos looked at my eyes with intensity and kindly pushed me against the wall. His body was pressed hard against mine, I could feel it pulsating and his fast breathing; also something hard against my hip, showing just how much his body was ready.

His hands slid down to my waist, slightly passing over the side of my breasts on their way down.

'Carlos…!' I moaned softly in his ear, causing a low groan to leave his throat.

He brought one hand up and brushed the back of it against my cleavage, almost in my chest.

I closed my eyes, driven by intense pleasure, and my hips instinctively trusted against his.

At this he paused, taking a long breath to control himself:

'Tell me if I am going too fast sweetheart…' He said, his hands undoing the upper buttons of my blouse.

My heart pounded with incredible violence when his hand disappeared inside the fabric, pulling my bra down and his thumb brushed on my nipple. I opened my mouth wide and kissed his lips fiercely, almost bitting his mouth so much it was driving me insane. I put my hand over his, as if asking him to increase his grip on my breast. My body craved for more, it craved for his.

'God, Val..!' Carlos reacted at my attack by planting avid kisses on my exposed skin, pressing himself harder on me. He panted, whispering between his kisses: 'I swear if it wasn't your first time we would end up…!'

Those last words were like a bucket of chilling water poured over my head. My pain for deceiving Carlos, the shame I felt at what my family would think, everything came back at once and I pulled myself away, turning against a wooden pillar of the kitchen and hiding my face on it. I was feeling so awfully guilty towards Carlos, all I wanted to do was disappear.

'Hey, hey…' He spoke softly, clueless of what this was really about. 'We'll be married soon, don't worry. I understand you've never done these kind of things before.' He turned my face in his hands.

I dunno how, but I opened my mouth and the words just left:

'No Carlos, that's not what it is! I can't keep lying! You're so good to me, I don't want to fool you. I am not a virgin! There was someone before, the same day we met, but my father didn't approve of him! Just please, I beg you ! By that cross on your chest... Please don't tell my family. I don't know what could happen if they found out.'

He just stared at me blankly for a few seconds, unable to process the news right away.

I saw his eyes slowly turning red, his face starting to grow paler as his voice lowered to a rough whisper.

'Who is he?! What's his name?' His hands locked above my elbows, shaking me.

'J-Johnny. Johnny Gat.'

His grip was starting to hurt but, clearly, he was unaware of it and hurting more right now.

'Were you in love with this guy?' He asked darkly. I didn't want to answer that, so I just closed my eyes and turned my head the other way.

'Answer me!' He pressed, shaking my arms even more, and the words just spilled.

'Yes. Yes!'

He let go of me, and took a step back, as if this was the worst thing that I've said tonight.

As he ran a hand on his sweated face, I could see that he was trembling.

'I'm sorry...' I stuttered. But Carlos raised a hand in the air, bidding me to say no more.

'Don't worry. I won't say anything. Just... Leave me alone.'

He turned on his heels and started to walk.

'Carlos! Don't leave like this... Let me expl...!'

I put my both hands on his shoulders to try and stop him, but he slipped away from my grip and slammed the door.

* * *

Two blocks away from the car factory was a decrepit bar called Ochoa's, mostly frequented by Latino workers.

Sitting at a small table next to an old jukebox and empty bottles of beer, were two young men, modestly dressed in the 50's fashion. The first one was a handsome blond with hair combed sideways, who was tapping sympathetically at the shoulder of his seemingly drunk friend:

'It's been a while since I've seen you blue like that.'

Carlos lowered his head, pulling his hair backwards with both hands in a slow, desolate motion. The flicking neon lights from a broken Joe Cola add colored his pale skin in a bright tone of red:

'I knew she wasn't head over heels like me from the start, but I couldn't dream she was in love with someone else.'

'Shit.' Josh said, posing his beer on the ground and passing a supportive arm around Carlos. 'Sorry, man. Do you at least know who he is?'

'Some dick called Johnny Gat if I heard it well…'

'Wait… Gat, you say? He used to come to this bar.'

Carlos hesitated and took a long sip from his bottle, as if he was doing a conscious effort to avoid popping the question that was burning on his lips. His desire to know finally won the battle:

'What's he like?'

'Godamn crazy with his motorcycle, and that greasy leather jacket. I once saw him lean five guys as tall as me all alone.'

'Ah, a tough guy.' Carlos' face contorted in a bitter smile.

Josh tapped on his chest friendly:

'Hey, you're pretty tough too, amigo. Remember that fight I got into last summer? Because of that blond gal with the red heels, the one that found me so handsome… You defended my ass against her boyfriend and his gang, buddy!'

Carlos slightly smiled with the compliment but his lack of self esteem found it to be too good for him, as usual, so he shook his head.

'You're exaggerating, Josh my man.' He tapped back drunkenly on his friends' shoulder with affection. Then, joking, he blew his pal a kiss and batted his lashes in an exaggerated feminine way: 'Besides, how could I let someone hurt that cute Hollywood mug of yours, huh?' Carlos pinched hard on Josh's chin.

Josh laughed and jumped back, massaging his face in pain:

'Aaargh! Cut it out! I like the blond better, you know? At least her hands were softer.' Birk regained seriousness as Carlos mocking smile melted and he sank back to his depressed ways. 'But I understand what you meant. Girls love the bad boy type, they don't find stable, dedicated dorks like us exciting. Luckily I got Shaundi under my spell with my good looks.'

Carlos shook his head again fiercely:

'No, no. I've always felt appreciated on this side, like I really pleased her for being different than the other dudes. This guy…' Carlos guessed philosophically. 'He must have something really special, 'cause Val, she ain't like that at all. It's like she can see me right through…' He concluded bitterly. 'Shit. I've felt she was really starting to like me.'

'I am pretty sure she is. You never give yourself enough credit. Maybe she still have feelings for this guy, but that doesn't mean you can't turn the game.'

'You think? 'Cause if that is true, I swear Josh… Me and her, I think that could be it.'

* * *

I spent the entire morning worrying over Carlos. After two wasted trips to his house, I understood all I could do was wait.

Heart aching in fear of losing him and disgust at myself, I took this old dress I was supposed to retouch and sat at the porch, my eyes more anxiously on the road than on the sewing job.

My hands twitched impatiently. More than once I lost total track of what I was doing and stung my fingers to blood with the needle.

Finally, I saw a familiar figure appear on the opposite sidewalk of my house, walking in hasty steps towards it.

'Carlos!' I tossed the dress to the side.

He came closer to me, his face and breath betraying a huge hangover.

'I'm sorry...' I whispered, getting up.

He brushed a finger gently on my cheek and smiled with sadness.

'Don't. I'm sorry for reacting like I did. You've been forced into something you never wanted. This isn't your fault even if it... Hurts to hear.'

'Still. I'm sorry for making you feel this way. You don't deserve this.'

'It's all right.'

'No it's not. I ended up hurting you.'

There was a painful silence. Crushed, I avoided to look at him in the eye.

'Here is the deal. You've been totally honest with me, and now I'll ask you to tell me the truth again.' He sighed, then went blunt :

'Do you think that someday, with time and living together, you can grow to love me?'

I brought one hand to his cheek and replied:

'I still have feelings for Johnny. But... I like you. So much. And I know I'll like you more and more each day.'

His face lightened a bit, the corners of his lips moved upwards.

'In that case... Let's forget that this night ever happened. Do you still want to be my wife?'

I was surprised, but I knew the answer to that.

'Of course I do, but… Now that you know everything I feel so embarrassed…'

'Val. Stop.' He said. 'Seriously. This virginity thing is not the big deal you think it is, it's not the reason why I reacted like I did. I was... Well, devastated to know you cared for someone else, that's all. Besides, I lied to you too.'

'You lied to me? How?' I raised my head, intrigued.

'I understood the first day that you only let me get near you because your father told you to. I knew it was wrong... But I still wanted a chance to make you like me, and I took it.'

'Doesn't matter.' I said with a smile, passing my arms around his neck.

'Yeah.' He smiled back, giving me a long kiss. 'Let's leave all of it behind. Nothing of it matters because soon I will be married…'

' ...to a disgraced woman.' I completed bitterly.

'That's just a stupid thing to flatter an idiot's ego. I like you for you, not because I'm your first.'

'Believe me, the more I know you, the more I appreciate you.'

I sunk my head on his chest and he put his lips on my hair, muttering:

'I'll make you forget this John, Johnny, whoever he is.'

* * *

 ** _Two weeks later..._**

 ** _'En el nombre del Padre, y del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo.'_**

With those words our union was sealed in a small church at the Salander district.

The priest asked us to repeat the prayer with him in Spanish.

I concentrated on the words but as turned my head to the side I found Carlos totally unsynchronized. He was distracted, just staring at me with a smile, moving his lips without the slightest clue of what he was saying.

I smiled too, finding this incredibly endearing and forgot what I was supposed to repeat as well.

On the background, I was vaguely aware of Shaundi grinning matter of factly at us both.

* * *

I sat on the old vanity of Carlos' bedroom.

Now, it was our bedroom.

He was helping me to take off the big Spanish comb that held my veil in place.

I tried to make it easier for him by pulling out the many bobby pins on my hairdo, and noticed that we both had trembling hands.

When he was done setting my hair free, his hands halted tenderly for a moment on my shoulders. Without turning I put a hand over his, in a caressing motion. He kissed my cheek and from the reflection of the vanity I saw that he undid his own outfit and laid in bed, waiting for me.

A knot of delicious nervousness landed on my stomach, anxiety, desire and expectation mixing with the anticipation of what was about to happen.

Those feelings, added to all the love I had for my newly made husband, multiplied by ten when I rose and turned to him, letting my wedding dress slid off to reveal the translucent nightgown Shaundi gave me as a wedding gift.

He pushed away the covers as his eyes devoured me, inviting me in.

Legs shaking, I slowly approached and lied at his side. My breath suddenly became very quick when I felt his hands on my shoulder, pulling the straps of the nightgown and revealing my entirely naked body.

It felt a bit cold on my bare skin, but soon his rather hot flesh covered me. His weight sank me deeper on the mattress.

I repressed a moan when his voice whispered in my ear, mixing tenderness and desire:

 ** _'Te amo princesa._** '

We looked in each other's eyes, mine almost begged him. My body was reacting to the point I felt I was moist until my thighs.

Carlos ran a hand on my face and then his mouth searched for mine.

I barely had the time to reciprocate the kiss when I felt that he parted my legs and slowly slid himself inside me.

His hips started to wave in a steady motion, pushing deeper.

I gasped, overwhelmed by these wonderful sensations.

Hours later, we were still lying close to each other, the full moon bathing our half naked bodies in its blue light.

Carlos head was resting on my bosom, while in soft strokes, I caressed his hair.

I've never felt such a complete happiness, or that in my heart could be a place for anyone else than him.

* * *

 ** _If you're liking this story and want more chapters, please review!_**


	4. The Storm

I once dreaded so much living the life of a typical housewife. But now that I had it, I wouldn't trade it for the world.

I loved it, and everything in it. My husband. Our home, as modest as it was. Even the hard working and boring everyday routine was largely compensated by the warmth of the love we had. It turned everything to heaven. We were so happy that we didn't really see this other side of our situation:

Carlos still worked to exhaustion at the factory. The money he earned never was enough to cover the basic expenses, no matter how much we cut costs.

I helped by working in as a seamstress, during my free time I also took care of the house. I still had the time to walk a block and pay a quick visit to Shaundi before Carlos was home. She and Josh were together, and everything seemed to point to the fact that the big flirt that was my friend was finally being pulled out of the market.

Carlos dedication was hard to even be described. By then, of course, I already loved my husband so dearly and so desperately that I couldn't really imagine how life could be and was without him. I was always kind of a loner and enjoyed been on my own a lot. But his presence was never invasive by a bit, we were so complementary that it was like we became one. We found ourselves missing each other all the time, and during the first weeks of our married life Carlos would often skip his lunch time at the factory to pay me a quick visit at home. I scolded him for making his work even harder than it already was, while trying to shove some food down his throat. I didn't wish for him to go back empty stomached to his twelve hours shift, but I loved that he came and literally covered him in kisses every time he sneaked at the kitchen to surprise me. Almost every time, his little visits turned to a quick trip to our room, or even to the couch of the living room depending on how much we couldn't wait to get our hands on each other.

* * *

Over the nightstand of our room, turned a rusty and baby blued fan. Outside the window, through the worn embroidered curtains, dark clouds were forming at the horizon but the weather was still suffocatingly heavy and hot.

Carlos' body fell gently over mine, after its last effort I heard my husband's voice murmur an ecstatic groan of physical satisfaction. His head dropped for a few seconds on my bosom, his fingers slowly stroke my hair.

'I gotta go, **_linda_**.' He said in a breathy whisper, after leaving a passionate kiss on my neck.

He got up as I kneeled in bed to get dressed myself and then stretched his arm to grab his pants on the ground, but to my surprise his head sank for a sec and his body fell back to sit clumsy on the bed.

'You feeling ok?' I asked.

'Whoa. Just a bit tired, it's nothing.' He shook his head as if to wake himself up.

'I told you to use your lunch to rest.' I kissed and censured in his ear with affection, hugging his body from behind while caressing the sides of his hair. 'If you keep working out like that during your breaks you won't make it.'

He gave me a little laugh and looked in my eyes maliciously. 'You like me and you working out together, hmm?'

'Seriously, though.' I said, worried.

'Tomorrow. Promise, promise.' My sweetheart said vaguely with a grin, and I suspected my advice was for nothing.

We both finished getting dressed in no time and I grabbed my purse, quickly following Carlos to the door.

'I gotta go to the store to buy more lace for Ms. Perez' gown.' I explained as he looked at me with a bit of surprise to see me leaving home at that hour.

'Ah. Right. Shit, baby. I thought I would get paid by then, it didn't happen yet.' He scratched the back of his head and started to pull the watch off his wrist. 'If you need cash go to the pawn, we can retrieve it next month.'

'No need.' I replied. 'A costumer came to pick her dress this morning, before I expected. Luckily it was ready.'

'You should've married a millionaire instead, pretty face.' He replied, half joking, half blaming himself.

I shut him up with a fierce tongue kiss, outraged at the idea that someone like him could ever think poorly of himself:

'I am the luckiest bitch in this town.'

* * *

The car factory consisted of a large, red bricked building. During break time it got extremely crowded outside, one could see employees sitting on the ground in groups to eat their lunch or to smoke, most of them dressed in tank tops and pants filled with dirt from working with the machines.

One long whistle was heard when it was o'clock, making the small crowd suddenly move and quickly start to vanish in order to start the other half of their shifts.

As Carlos hurried up the iron stairs that lead to the section where he worked, Josh waved at him from the top. His best friend hastily sucked in the last bit of his cig and both went together inside. One cold buff of wind suddenly got in their backs, causing both to instinctively look at the street where the rain was starting to hit.

The loud sound of hard drops on the roof of the factory soon dominated the sound of machinery and people talking coming from inside.

'Wow. You returned right in time not to get sauced.' Josh observed.

'Damn. I hope Val is home already.' Carlos thought, watching the large drops convert to a full shower and hit the street with impressive violence, the wind shaking the tops of the trees. But then he guessed that the store was only a block away and that she had largely the time to return.

The rest of the day went by, tiring and long as any other. But when the young man returned home, he was surprised to see that it was Shaundi who opened the door for him.

'Val got home all wet and it's in bed with a cold. I tried, but she almost ripped my eyes out when I told her I wanted to warn you at the factory.' His wife's friend explained seeing Carlos sudden concern. 'She said that she didn't want to get you worried.'

'Thanks Shaundi.' He immediately tossed his packed lunch over the couch and hurried upstairs. 'I'm gonna check on her.'

'I made you guys dinner, it's in the oven. I will come back tomorrow to check on her.' The blond woman replied as she waved goodbye.

Carlos entered the room to find Valentina lying under the blankets. The way that her exhausted body rested with total abandon and her feverish breathing soon made him understand that she was indeed quite sick.

He sat at the corner of the bed and stroke her hair lightly. Then let out a pained sigh as a strange feeling emerged and started to take toll on him. His heart was at present strangling in a mix of worry, guilt and compassion…

As if he blamed himself for not being able to give her the life he wished he could, but was unable to despite all his efforts. He felt somewhat responsible for what happened.

Soon a shaking but loving hand played around his tight with affection.

'Hey you.' Valentina smiled, opening her eyes.

'How are you feeling?' He asked, striking her forehead lightly and with infinite care.

'Just tired.' She closed her eyes to enjoy his touch.

'Gonna get you dinner, you'll feel better after eating.'

'Not hungry.' She barely could answer making an effort to smile again as her head turned extenuated over the pillow.

' _Asleep_.' Carlos thought lovingly, caressing her face with caution so he wouldn't wake her up. Under his fingers, the skin of his beloved felt alarmingly hot with fever.

But Carlos couldn't sleep a blink despite all his tiredness. Anguished, he watched over his wife's restless sleep. Her lips looked freakishly pale under the moving reflection of the drops of rain coming from the window and that got on her face. Because of the storm, their poor neighborhood got plunged into darkness. On top of that, the loud sounds of that summer rain thunder helped turning the mood around the house as dark as the worries inside Carlos' mind.

* * *

Days passed and my state wasn't getting any better. All the contrary. Night and day I grew progressively weaker, shivering with fever over that bed and forced to leave things to the selfless help of my best friend. She wasn't a seamstress like myself, despite all her best efforts she couldn't do my job and I ended up losing most of my clients for the time being. Still, I was so grateful that she took care of everything and of me like that.

She cooked, she brought me food. After lunch she helped me shower and in the afternoon she would sit at my side and read for me (usually some sensational crap fiction I loved so much). For hours to end, we talked. Me about Carlos, she about Josh.

And like this was my every day routine for now, till my husband was home.

My favorite thing to do when I was sick, though, was to close my eyes and think about him.

I wish I was better to save him all the worry he so tried to hide from me, about my worsening state and about my job no longer bringing in cash.

But he never said anything. Whatever he felt, and I knew he felt so much; he hid from me, certainly wishing to spare me.

I tried to talk to him about it, for his pain was for me a thousand times worst than my own. He would then change the subject, telling me something funny or shutting my questioning lips with kisses, but I could perceive something hurting behind this mask and it broke my heart. I would've given anything to be at his place and feel it for him.

Someone like Carlos didn't deserve pain at all.

How much I loved my husband! I made the biggest efforts to fight the sickness and get better, for him.

But this Saturday night came and I felt weaker and more feverish than I ever remember. Shaundi gave me an increased dose from the medication we could afford and that this neighbor of ours told would help, but those never made a big difference. I was starting to feel that something was really wrong with me.

In delirium, I begun to lose touch with reality as my body temperature escalated.

I remember, through a haze, to see the two dear faces of Carlos and Shaundi leaning over to my bed. Then I couldn't remember anything, anymore.

* * *

'Thanks so much for receiving me, Mr. Adams. I wished to speak to you for an urgent matter.' Anxiously, Carlos took off his cap and entered his boss' office.

He respectfully took the sit that was offered to him. It was Saturday and he didn't work at that hour, but he was there to ask for a loan on his paycheck. Val, she needed at real doctor and since that afternoon, it couldn't wait.

However, before he had the time to articulate his request the man in front of him spoke first, the meaning of his words sending pure panic through Carlos' veins. He felt an abyss was opening at his feet:

'Turns out I need to speak to you too, Mr. Mendoza. You're dismissed.'

* * *

 ** _Hope you had nice holidays ;) Happy 2018 everyone!_**


	5. The Turning Point

'There must be a mistake.' Carlos answered after a long pause, unable to process it.

'I wish that was true.' His boss replied, tapping on his shoulder sympathetically. 'We're cutting on staff and can't keep everyone. There was a raffle and your name came out. So did Birk's. I'm sorry.'

* * *

He couldn't think of anywhere else to go.

So it was like his legs took him there, by their own will:

The very church where he and Valentina got married.

The place was empty, Carlos removed his cap while sitting on the last bench and stood still for a long time, his gaze lost ahead. He didn't seem very aware of his surroundings.

With effort, he did his best to shake himself out of that catatonic state but his body still refused to get up.

Why was he even still there, losing time? He could be doing something, coming up with a plan.

But truth to be told, he had nothing. His mind was blank, numbed. A muffled, panicked sadness was all he could feel.

 _'If something happens to her…_ ' He thought darkly. '… _I'll die. I won't be able to bear it_.'

His hand nervously smashed the cap balled inside his palm.

His feelings still under the spell of numbness; and yet, tears kept rolling down the man's face.

Head down, Carlos desperately prayed for inspiration. Something, anything, a way out of that situation.

Several minutes passed in that absolute hell until his head snapped up and he seemed to come up with an idea. He wiped his tears remembering how he wasn't exactly proud, but yes, he used to mug people in his teenage years.

In such a situation, he wasn't going to wonder right from wrong any further…

Renewed by this sudden resolution, Carlos slipped his scrunched cap back on his head, adjusting it as in fast steps, left the church.

Walking in a quick, yet normal as possible pace, he rejoined the Brickston district. This was the 'nicer' part of town, home of the richer kids he was hopefully able to prey on.

At that hour, lesser people were on the street. The sun was almost set on the horizon, Carlos considered the street for a while then chose a more quiet location next to a Cathedral.

Calm in appearance, he walked to a darker alley, connecting the square to the subway and sneaked in the shadows. He found a hidden pillar next to a trash can, the street lights coming from the main avenue were unable to reach it, and so, he thought, a perfect waiting spot.

Carlos pulled his cap lower and got ready to act, casting an intentional shadow on his face.

The wait wasn't long.

Soon cheerful and young voices came his way, progressively closer to the point he couldn't doubt they were inside the alley.

He stretched his neck carefully for an inch to check on the silhouettes that passed by:

Two guys, rather big but barely into adulthood. Both were well dressed. One had a backpack that caught his eye immediately.

' _Dapper dans. This should be easy_.'

Just like years before, Carlos felt the same discharge of adrenaline before he stepped up into assault, except, this time it was the image of a dear person that flashed in his mind.

'Gimme your backpack.' He urged with a threatening, but steady tone. 'And your wallet, kid.'

The first guy seemed a bit startled and was about to handle what was asked, but his friend, a tall red haired placed a halting hand on his pal's chest:

'Don't give him nothing, Billy.'

'I am losing my patience, buddy.' Carlos stepped closer and pulled on the strings of the backpack but to his surprise he saw a shining flash pass right at his side, sparkling dangerously in the shadows of the alley.

He saw a blade coming his way, being pulled out of nowhere and towards his face. He still had the time to dodge it as soon as he saw what the object was, his senses doubling increased as he understood that he fell right into a knife fight.

Turned out that now even the 'good' kids knew how to watch their backs at Steelport.

He sensed that something cold tore on his skin and that a hot liquid was coming out of it and now ran over his left eye, almost blinding him, but he was too worked up to feel any pain.

He blocked the second strike with his forearm, this time feeling a huge sting piercing through it. He yelped in pain, but still noticed that the second guy came closer and wanted to hit him to help his friend out. Reacting to the natural impulse to go for his wounded arm, Carlos quickly threw a punch on the approaching enemy, causing him to retreat covering his bleeding nose.

He pulled harder on the strings and as soon as he got it tossed the guy's own backpack right back at him, onto his face. The kid got temporarily stunned, enough time so Carlos could kick his face and disappear carrying the goods along.

The kids soon recovered and hurried to pick up his trail. Both furious, they ran after the him with the intention of tearing him apart.

In a frenetic race, the thief charged ahead while his victims followed, yelling every possible insult.

Smartly, Carlos jumped the first wall he saw as soon as he turned on a corner and waited in silence, sending them running ahead in the wrong track.

He found himself not far at all from the alley, and, as soon as he felt he was good, he left cover and returned to its discretion.

To his surprise though, he saw that another man was occupying the exact same spot where he was previously hiding.

'Wow. That was something.' The stranger commented in praise, lighting a cigarette.

'What the fuck do you want?' Carlos asked dangerously, without turning his head. Meanwhile his hand frantically opened and dug inside the backpack. Judging by his face when it came out, what was inside wasn't worth all the trouble.

The unknown man in the alley spoke again:

'We could definitely use a guy like you.'

Carlos face relaxed a little, seeing that this guy wasn't a cop. With tired anger, the young Mexican checked on his wounded arm and tossed the empty wallets and backpack to the side, cautiously folding a few bills he stuck on his sockets.

The Saint then wept the sweat on his forehead, worryingly, and lit what looked like a thin cigar he retrieved from his vest to chill down.

'I say, you'd definitely find a place with our gang.' The voice at his side insisted.

Carlos shrugged, not buying it:

'I bet.' He replied with irony blowing some smoke between his teeth as it held the cigar in place.

'What, you don't need no cash? What you got from those lads is enough to keep you warm at night?' The stranger replied in his accent.

Carlos had enough street wise to doubt that guy's words, he thought that he was most probably full of shit. But what was said touched a sensitive spot. What could he possibly afford with those few bills? Not even a visit from a real doctor. Medicines, perhaps, of the crappy kind for a week or two. But it would never be enough.

He let out a morbid laugh, every bit of it expressed how fucked up he felt.

Without thinking, he lifted his head to the stranger, for the first time with interest.

A young and tall African American came closer, offering his hand full of sparkling rings for a handshake. He was dressed in a nice white suit and had a purple beret on his head.

Carlos didn't hesitate and shook his hand back, silent agreeing to listen to what the deal was.

'Pierce Washington.' The man introduced himself. 'Desperation shows on you face, brother.'

* * *

Half an hour later Carlos was driving a truck under Pierce's instructions to an abandoned warehouse across town.

The place seemed totally deserted but as conveyed, he pushed up and down on the small lever at the side of the wheel, flicking the headlights high and low several times.

Almost immediately a figure came alive in the shadows of the broken windows of the building.

Carlos' hand, out of reflex, dug inside his vest reaching discreetly for the weapon Pierce gave him before he left.

But to his relief the man seemed to belong to Pierce's gang. He joined the truck and with a handshake, greeted the newcomer, inviting him to help loading the truck.

Carlos did so without hesitation. While he loaded the back in silence with the gangster's help, he grimly pushed away all the questions, like what was inside that shit and if it would end up meaning great harm to someone. In any of cases, it was too late. Now he was a part of it. But, it didn't matter. All it mattered was the cash Pierce promised and saving Val.

'Anything for her.' He thought, his feelings nothing about the justifiable fear but of simple hurt at the idea of the person he loved the most was suffering.

Soon everything was in place, so he jumped back on the driver's seat and followed back the route he took to get there.

In the first minutes nothing special came to trouble his peace, but Carlos was right to think this gig was all too easy so far.

A loud shot suddenly exploded on the front window, right next to his head while another bullet bursted the street lights on his right. Two police cars appeared, out of nowhere, blazing their sirens at the truck.

He stepped on the gas with all his might twisting and turning as the road allowed to avoid getting hit. And, if it wasn't for his exceptional ability to drive the unstable ride would've turned over at such high speed.

Carlos finally understood the reason why Pierce handled him a pistol. No time to think, he had to use it. It was them or him and he had made his choice, there was someone who needed his help waiting for him.

Guiding himself by the reflection on the mirror, he tucked his hand outside the window and shot backwards at the cops.

It slowed them down enough for the truck to take the lead and distance itself out of reach. But, unexpectedly, another car appeared ahead from an intersection, closing on the truck and blocking the road.

'Shit.' Carlos panicked for one short second, then taken by a sudden resolution stood up and hanged his body as best as he could outside the window. His foot never left the gas as he aimed for the driver and killed him on spot, the truck bumping its way brutally and destroying the police car.

Carlos blinked, doubting his eyes: The body of the cop he just killed was sent flying on the sidewalk, but a halo of red light appeared and circled it.

The man on the floor was switched by something else, his uniform gone. He became something with large eyes, no a nose and grey skin.

'What the hell…! What was that thing?!'

It looked like… An alien. Just like the drawings on the covers of Val's sensational magazines, the ones that she loved to read every night to scare herself before bed.

 _'I saw it wrong. No, no, no. It can't be_.' He shook his head incredulously.

By then the fuzz had lost his trail and he thought it was best if slowed down not to draw attention. His thoughts snapped back to the urgent matters of that night. When the truck finally stopped close to the dock where he and Pierce had rendezvous, all Carlos could do was sigh in relief. His mind drifted away from the absurdity he saw minutes ago back to what was going on at his home.

Seeing that the man in the white suit was nowhere to be seen, he wondered if all of this was bullshit. If Valentina's state got worse and started to think that he might've simply lost precious time he could've used to mug someone else instead.

But to his surprise he saw Pierce coming with an envelope discreetly folded in his hand. His nervous eyes recognized the object immediately and his heart accelerated hopefully.

Numbly, he got out of the truck and waited in painful expectation.

His new acquaintance opened the back of the truck, then nodded in satisfaction at the sight of the intact boxes. With a smirk, he handed the envelope to his new accomplice.

Carlos let out a muffled exclamation of joy:

Inside there was so much money that he didn't believe it when it touched his hand.

Never before, life savings included, had he ever hold so much cash.

'You did your part of the deal and here is ours. Boss was thrilled when I told him I found you, he put a cherry on top. You know where to find us now, keep in touch.'

He wasn't yet finished talking, and the young man had already disappeared.

* * *

Without wasting time Carlos looked around for the nearest phone booth.

He put a dime on the receptacle and heard Shaundi picking up the phone immediately:

'Call the doctor.' He said in a hurry. 'Tell him I'll pay as soon as I get there.'

The voice on the other side sighed with relief:

' _That's great news! I will do it right now_.'

'Thanks Shaundi. Put Josh on the phone, please. Gotta ask him a favor.'

* * *

At the corner of Ochoa's, at Carlos' request, Josh waited. He had a paper bag under his arm with one of his own shirts inside. To make the waiting less long, he smoked one cigarette after the other. Since money was scarce on his side as well, Josh always calculated his cigarette disposal sparingly, but the upset tone on the other side of the line let the young man full of anxiety. He wondered what the hell was going on with Carlos, knowing his best friend well enough to be sure something fucked up was happening.

He sighed with a bit of relief to see his familiar figure peak on the other side of the sidewalk.

Birk tossed his butt on the ground and lounged towards Carlos.

His gaze went straight to the trail of blood coming from his friend's forehead until his neck.

'Holy crap. **_Hermano_** , what did you got yourself into?'

'How is she?'

'Doc is there, said she is gonna be fine.'

All the hardness of the day seemed to take toll on Carlos' at those good news. With extreme relief, he paused on his tracks for a while.

'Illegal shit, Josh. Or did you think that money in our town grows in trees?' He said, finally acknowledging his friend's question.

Discreetly, he pulled Birk under the shadows of a tree and showed him the content of the envelope from inside his pocket.

Josh gasped, mesmerized at the sight of so much cash. He didn't have the time to get his shit together yet and Carlos dove his hand further on the opening of his vest. He quickly retrieved some bills.

'For you and Shaundi. You guys have been like a brother and a sister to us.' Carlos insisted closing the money on his friend's hesitant palm. 'Take it.'

'Pal, I hope you're not in trouble.' Birk answered, still stunned.

Carlos grabbed the shirt Josh tossed to him and traded it with his own.

'Everything went smoothly.' He explained lowly as they approached his home, wiping all the blood on his skin with the fabric of the dirty shirt as best as he could. 'Val can get her treatment that's all I care for now.'

* * *

 ** _Reviews are a writer's fuel! :)_**


	6. The Return

I woke up in full consciousness. Despite been tired a very pleasant and warm sensation was spreading on my previously numb limbs. My body felt stronger, closer to normal. Opening my eyes, I leant on my arms and actually managed to slide myself to a sitting position, for the first time in weeks.

Soon a pair of familiar arms were around me, Carlos' voice excited and grateful for my recover.

We kept our grip for several minutes, it was unnecessary to say a thing to each other… He posed his head on my lap, I kept striking his hair softly.

When this moment of emotion passed, I suddenly remembered something:

'…How come you're not at the factory ?' I abruptly interrupted the caresses to look at Carlos' eyes worryingly.

He blinked a little before answering, but soon his lips opened with a smile and his answer reassured me completely:

'I… I got promoted, Val. it's a long story but now I'll be home more often, and, for a much better salary.'

'Baby, those are wonderful news.' I sighed in relief, hugging him. 'You deserved it!'

'Yes, things will be better for us now.' He replied looking at me playfully, then rising from bed and going to fetch something at the nightstand. He placed a small box covered in black velvet over the covers, making a small movement with his chin towards it as if encouraging me to open.

A bit puzzled, I did so, gasping in reaction at the gift's unexpected content:

A thick platinum choker with this heavy ruby in the middle, encircled by several smaller gems of intense sparkle.

'What's this?!' I opened my eyes in surprise, hardly believing what I was seeing. 'Is this another delirium from the fever or are those real…!'

'…Diamonds.' He grinned, pleased at my reaction. Carlos sat closer to me, taking the necklace off my confused hands and closing it gently around my neck.

'Look how gorgeous you are.' He said in my ear in his passionate way that've always made my heart pound harder, pointing at our reflection on the mirror of the vanity.

I didn't know what to say at first.

My hands just played around his gift, touched, and I mumbled:

'It's so beautiful…'

* * *

Once or twice a week, the young man left home for a few hours and that was it. No more long hours at the factory, he had all the time to be with his family and friends. The payment for those short, but dangerous incursions was enough for the ex factory worker to indulge in anything he dreamed of and give Val the life of a queen he so much wanted to.

* * *

Another warm afternoon in the Salander district.

This time we will find the four friends reunited around Valentina's bed.

The furniture of the couple's bedroom was dragged closer and arranged to improvise a small party next to the convalescing girl.

Over the vanity a profusion of food of all kinds, with this typical weird mix done by people who just discovered abundance, like hot dogs next to a bottle of real champagne.

The four youngsters laughed together and talked loudly, having a great time.

Carlos popped the cork of sparkling wine with a bang and a big cheer followed. Making his best not to spill on the floor, he poured the precious liquid into everyone's avid glasses.

'Why do you lift your little finger while you drink? Not even the girls are doing it.' Josh poked fun at the bizarre and delicate way in which Carlos held his glass, making the group burst with laughter.

'How would I know, I've never drank shit so expensive before!' The young Mexican awkwardly scratched the back of his head, laughing as well. 'Damn. It tastes good, isn't it?'

And so the party went on for hours, loud as fun as ever before.

At some point the girls were cheerfully showing each other their gifts. Both were dressed in fine clothing as the boys, in a funny contrast bitting each on a donut, making crumbles fly everywhere as they opened their mouths to speak in excitement. Shaundi examined in wonder the heavy necklace on Val's neck while the later praised her new engagement ring.

Taking advantage of this moment, Josh discreetly pulled Carlos further apart, inviting him to smoke at the window.

'Buddy, I want to ask you something. A favor…'

'What is it?' Carlos tapped on his shoulder encouragingly, always ready to help.

'Do you think there could be a place for me in that scheme of yo…!'

'…Shush!' His friend interrupted, displeased. He lowered his voice and side glanced at the girls. 'Anything but that. If it isn't enough that one of us is a criminal already. I can help you with money but, no. Don't ask me that!'

Birk lowered his head, but insisted timidly:

'I am jobless and have nothing on sight…'

At this Carlos' expression softened a tad with sympathy and Josh pressed further:

'I've been waiting to pick up a date for me and Shaundi to get married, all because I can't even afford a place for us to live.'

Carlos sighed, feeling for Josh but not wishing to drag his best friend into his mess. He teased, not knowing what else to say:

'She told you she's not the marrying kind. That's a good excuse to keep engaged forever.'

'Bullshit. Which girl wouldn't want to marry me? I can change her…!'

Carlos simply rolled his eyes indulgently at his pal's well known large ego, but Birk showed that he was determined to join the gang:

'Come on.' He insisted again and Carlos forfeited.

'Fine. Later tonight, I have a shipment to jump. Meet me at the corner of the church. We'll go together.'

* * *

It was about 11 when Carlos anounced that he had to leave. With an outraged 'boo' of disappointment, for we were having the best of times, we jokingly complained. He smiled, flattered, raising from his seat.

And then, funny… It was hard for me to judge after so many glasses of that delicious champagne on my head, but it seemed to me that he sighed with loads of anxiety and started to shake a leg impatiently as he got up.

'What's the matter?' I asked, bidding him to come closer to my bed.

He did so but seemed distracted, answering with a vague head shake.

I played with the hairs at the back of his head with a tender gesture while I studied his expression:

'Darling, you seem worried.' Indeed, the smile that was on his lips minutes ago was nowhere to be seen.

At my remark, though, his expression regained control. He kissed me longly on the lips, replying with a grin:

'That's just because I gotta go see my boss and will miss the rest of the party, and you.'

He waved us goodbye, blowing me a kiss before going down the stairs.

I saw, however, that with dissimulation Carlos quickly addressed Josh with a serious and significant glance. Half drunk or not, I couldn't deny it this time: Something was going on. Something I wasn't supposed to know.

And to confirm everything not even 15 minutes after Josh excused himself, saying he was tired.

I don't know why, but I vaguely feared for Carlos.

Suspiciously, I waited for him to leave and wrapped myself on an expensive coat, another gift from my husband. Then, imposing silence to Shaundi I asked her to help me getting out of bed.

She came closer with an ultimately puzzled face but she did as I asked without saying a word.

I pointed at the window quietly and with her support we reached it and leaned out.

We looked around to see from above Shaundi's boy leaving our house in quick steps.

Decided, I was about to go after him myself when something else on our porch caught my eye:

A very familiar motorcycle.

Hanging from its handlebar, an even more familiar leather jacket.

Before I had the time to even think steps were heard over the wooden floor of the stairs and a tall figure I didn't forget entered the bedroom.

My mouth hanged open with surprise, and Shaundi's voice said with a gasp of surprise:

'Johnny, you're back….!'

As in a dream, my legs walked to where he was.

Me and Johnny just stood face to face, confused and unable to utter a word.

Not far from me, my best friend stood equally stunned.

The phone ringing woke the three of us from that catatonic state. Since Shaundi was even more awkward than us, she took this as an excuse to leave us some privacy. She went to get it, closing the door after herself.

* * *

'Mendoza residence. This is Shaundi.'

' _Pierce Washington here. Do as I say and grab a piece of paper, note this address up_.'

'Excuse me…?!'

' _Listen closely to what I am going to tell you miss, we don't have a lot of time!_ '

* * *

As soon as we were alone, Gat bent to hug me with a heartfelt, apologetic smile.

'I am sorry you had to marry the first guy your father picked, but that won't be a problem anymore.'

He stopped, surprised. He looked at me with a puzzled face when my both hands touched his chest, not as the embrace he expected, but rather halting him.

'Johnny, I am sorry...' I gently pulled away, my hand stopping on his arm in a friendly grip. I looked in his eyes and said apologetically myself: 'His name is Carlos and I love him. For real, I do.'

He stared at me, longly, believing every word. At first surprised, but then, as usual, he got his emotions under control in a blink of an eye. Gat never showed any emotion other than anger with ease.

'Carlos, huh?'

I nodded and we kept looking at each other, our eyes communicating without any words.

It was awkward and a bit sad.

'I left, after all.' He broke the silence with this phrase, that I thought to be very dignified. He wasn't blaming me, if anything he took everything politely on his shoulders.

'Yeah. Sorry.' I answered simply, without accusation, and smiled sadly at him.

Gat sighed, like he was digesting everything he learned and grinned back, accepting. He then put his arms around me again, only merely friendly this time.

'Did you find the answers you were looking for?' I asked, wanting to make things less awkward with a change of subject.

'Sure did. We're in The Simulation, Boss.'

'What?! What did you say…?' I asked, clueless about those two words.

He opened his mouth to speak but before he could start we heard the door open with a bang. Shaundi interrupted us, her expression was completely panicked to our astonishment:

'Come, Val! This guy named Pierce on the other side of the line is talking something about Josh and Carlos…. I can't understand it!'

I saw that she had tears on her eyes, her voice was dead serious. With lightning speed I remembered the anguish that closed my heart a few minutes ago about the boys hiding something.

I was still sick but with a leap, I reached the phone. My trembling lips searched frantically for the speaker.

'Who are you? Where is my husband?!'

 _'Your man is in deep shit Ma'am. The Boss ain't happy about his friend screwing up tonight's deal. That was a very important shipment he was supposed to jump_.'

'God.' I said to myself, understanding enough. The real deal behind our new lavish, and unexpected lifestyle. How could've been so blind, so stupid not to see it?

' _You gotta warn him not to come back to the hideout, The Boss is considering taking them both out. I am risking my head to warn you but I appreciate your husband. Shame. He is a sweet kid, ya know?_ '

'Thanks Pierce.' I said, taken by a cold concentration I didn't think I could have at a time like that.

I clicked the phone and turned on my heels.

'You gotta help me reach him in time.' I pleaded Johnny numbly.

'Done. Come with me.' He said, all resolution. I followed him as quick as I could to his motorcycle. He tore off while barely giving me the time to leap at the back and grab his waist. With a roar, we hit the street. Shaundi hurried after us, screaming:

'Is Josh with Carlos?!'

'Yes. We'll bring them back Shaundi. Stay home.' I replied nervously, the distance between us and my best friend growing fast.

I opened the little ball of paper I had squashed in my hands and read it out loud for Gat:

 ** _'3131, Weird Sisters Avenue, Salander_**.' I knew that place, it was an abandoned warehouse.

He shook his head under his helmet and accelerated, my hands sunk at the leather of his jacket in order not to fall. At that speed, we would be there in seconds.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading and please review._**


	7. The Last Day in the 50s

We got there just as quick as I thought. Dismounting the bike, I saw Gat searching for something at an inside pocket of his signature jacket. He slipped a metallic object in my hand:

'A gun?' I asked, inhaling with tension.

He shrugged casually as if it was no big deal:

'Just in case.'

I nodded and put it on the pocket of my coat. Without a sound, I followed Gat to the insides of the warehouse. Equally silent, he drew another, smaller pistol from his boot.

We could already hear voices coming from the main space:

' _I can pay you the losses back, Julius. I got some cash home and for the rest… I'll work for free.'_

I recognized Carlos' muffled voice immediately, while me and Gat ducked behind some creates as we approached. My heart was beating like crazy and panicked inside my chest, my head turning from the efforts my illness insisted to remind me I shouldn't be doing.

Peaking with extreme care and trying to silence my fast breath, I saw my husband and Josh from behind, surrounded by other men.

More at distance, sitting comfortably over a chair, was a middle aged African American man entirely dressed in purple. His deep voice was conciliatory, but the meaning of his words to Carlos chilled my spine:

'I understand son, but if our gang wants to survive in this city you have to understand that your offer isn't enough. I can't allow members of The Saints failing duty like that. Don't think that it pleases me to do that, but I can't let it go. It's a bad example for others.'

I saw that Carlos simply lowered his head and sighed with lots of anguish. Josh on his side, was totally losing his shit.

At this I couldn't bear it any longer and stepped in. Snapping away Gat's hand as he tried to hold me, I walked in small steps towards them.

'By God sake's Val! What the fuck are you doing here?!' Turning around, Carlos lashed after he recovered from his extreme surprise, angrily grabbing me by the arm. I saw on his face that he was terrified to see me there, both for my safety and for me finding out the truth.

'It was because I was sick, right?' My voice broke as our eyes met.

Our little chitchat was cut short as the elegant man on the comfortable chair suddenly sat straight, making our heads turn in his direction, alarmed:

'Mendoza.' He stared longly at me. 'That's your wife?!'

Carlos' arm pushed me back with the instinct of protection, but I placed a hand on his chest.

If my heart was pounding insanely fast to the point I could feel pumping in my ears, my hands were surprisingly steady. The revolver Gat gave poking my ribs inside my coat, it remind me it was there and was an option.

Don't ask me how I did it. I wasn't really thinking. I just took the low road without asking myself too many questions.

I drew the gun out, aimed as best as I could and shot the son of a bitch in the head.

'What the fuck? Baby?!' Carlos yelled next to me, even more surprised than myself as the body slid out of the chair. Behind it, was a large sprinkle of blood on the walls and soon a small pool of that same liquid dripped out of the cushions to the ground.

'Good one, Boss!' I was vaguely aware of Gat muttering.

I didn't have the time to blink yet and all of the crew's guns were pointed in my direction.

The revolver was still smoking and my arm kept leaning forward; now aiming in turn at each of them, ready to strike back.

The gangsters hesitated as, in the background, Gat and Carlos also drew their guns.

And then, to make sure the score of that death game wasn't going to end as a draw, a shot was heard.

One of the guys in front of us fell. Confused, his fellows were distracted for a split of a second as they instinctively looked around for the mystery shooter.

There was an armed figure kneeling at the concrete stairs of the mezzanine that stood above us.

'Thanks Pierce, great timing!'

Almost at the same time I shot at their party again, but missed it.

Gat killed the guy next to him and just as Carlos shot another thug on the left side I pressed the trigger again, successfully fulminating the man in the middle this time.

I recall there was a huge silence, a sudden feeling of peace…Those human figures on the ground and dark liquid everywhere. I still couldn't pull my gun away from the scene though, and it was Carlos whom gently pulled my hand down. He passed his arm around my waist, and pulled my body to his.

'Yup. They're pretty dead.' Gat stated behind us as he drew a cig. 'Anyone has a lighter?'

'Where is Josh?' I asked mechanically, my gaze still blank inside that protecting grip.

'Who, this wuss over there?' Gat pointed to the ground with a slight grin: Face down, Birk was covering his head with his vest.

'Hey. Get up.' Johnny came closer and spoke to him.

Josh didn't move and Gat poked his butt with his boot a bit as an encouragement for him to get up. 'It's ok! They're dead.'

My husband carefully let go of me and went to where Josh was.

'We should move. Let the rest of the gang think it was a rival mafia job.' He said, lifting his friend up by the arm after slapping his cheeks quite strongly.

We agreed immediately.

'To my car.' Carlos said, picking me up in his arms and showing the way as the others jogged behind us. A good decision since our ears started to pick up from the sounds of police cars approaching the warehouse.

Me, Carlos, Pierce, Gat and Josh left the place almost running. Our tension, however, only increased when we reached his convertible…There wasn't enough space in the car.

'Can't fucking believe it!' Johnny cursed, realizing he was unable to go back to the entrance, where his motorcycle was.

But then all of our heads snapped together in the same direction. An old truck appeared at the end of the alley we were in, it had this old sound of engines roaring following it:

'Come on, guys!' A female voice greeted us.

'Shaundi!' I applauded, getting a glimpse of her face behind the wheel and delighted with the great timing of my best friend's unexpected entrance. I guess she too feared for Josh, enough to risk her head to come to his aid.

Shaundi parked with an expert slid, leaving the butt of the truck facing our way.

Carlos, in the meantime, had put me down so he could open the back of the truck. It was when I felt Gat's hand on my arm as soon as I was left alone.

'Boss, we need to talk… It's serious.' He quickly muttered, throwing a cautious side glance to the others.

'Why do you keep me calling that?' I said, confused. He pulled me a bit further from the group to continue:

'Because that's how we call you in the real world. All we have here is a lie. I need to explain…'

I shook my head, clueless, as I soaked on his words. Louder sirens, however, broke our conversation back to the urgent mess we were in.

'Later, Gat. Gotta go.' I said, taking steps towards the truck. But Johnny's hands pulled me back by the arm again.

I didn't see it, but later Shaundi told me that, upon hearing the name 'Gat', Carlos turned his head to the newcomer with a gaze of pure hate.

Johnny insisted:

'No, Val, you fucking listen! It's important..!' He tried to stop me from slipping away. But his phrase got cut as Carlos pushed him away from me and delivered a punch so strong to Gat's face, that he was sent to the ground with a nosebleed.

'Asshole!' He sneered, wiping the blood with the back of his hand. 'You let me talk to her!'

Johnny got up, without fighting back though.'You gotta wake up, Boss!' He kept talking to me. 'And there is something else you should know…!'

But Carlos interrupted him and pushed Johnny again more strongly: 'Back the fuck off!' My husband roared, his sweet features now twisted with murderous anger.

For a few seconds both exchanged punches like two angry beasts before me and Pearce could push Gat away to the side and Josh could drag Carlos by the waist.

'Let go of me, Josh!' Carlos struggled to resume their fight, irrational. 'I'll kill this asshole!'

On our side, Gat's quick breath showed that he was also struggling with his temper. He regained his cool though, ignoring the hard threats Carlos' was yelling at him and hopped inside the convertible in silence. But as he passed by me he still managed to whisper: 'All of this is a lie. Carlos is dead, Boss!'

His eyes searched for mine as his features altered in a wrinkle of compassion. 'I am sorry.'

I didn't have the time to figure what he said. The sound of police sirens dominated everything. Quickly, someone picked me up by the waist and put me in the back of the other vehicle. I saw Gat parting ways with us as a metal lid closed on my questioning thoughts.

* * *

'I am sorry.'

We were back to our room, after a hell of a ride. Sitting timidly at the border of the bed Carlos now avoided looking into my eyes as he pulled the covers over me.

'I am really sorry baby, I…' His phrase died there, muffled by guilt.

'Why did you have to lie to me.' I started with resentment, but my hand soon was over his as another, sweeter feeling trumped everything: 'But… I know you did this because I was sick.'

Our eyes met and all uneasiness vanished. In tears, we hugged each other for a while.

'Thank you.' I whispered only to him.

'Shh.' With a kiss, he pulled my body down to the mattress. 'You rest now, Val.'

'Yeah, that would be great.' I consented, my head now over his chest.

'You're exhausted, huh?' He asked softly, striking my hair.

'Just feverish but… No, not so godamn tired as before.' His lips were close so I kissed them, instinctively.

Carlos reciprocated hungrily, his limbs quivering a bit from our closeness. We looked at each other longly after that, our face expressing the common thought in our heads: More than a month had gone by since we last been together.

I passed my fingers around his lips, my gaze concentrated on his mouth. He kissed their tips with a grin:

'Hey…Ever had sex with a fever?' He asked lowly between his caresses, maliciously. 'It's really something.'

As a reply I simply pulled my nightgown down and reached for him as my body wrapped itself on Carlos'.

* * *

 **Next and final chapter soon! Reviews would be awesome :)**


	8. The Finale (Part I)

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

'Huh…?!' I rose my head from Carlos' chest, confused. The room was in the dark. Just when sleep was finally coming, another fierce knock on the door woke us up.

'I'll get it…' He slid himself up but stopped for a sec and shifted uncomfortably, retrieving something that I forgot on the bed from under his butt. He brought the object to the light coming from the street to see what it was: Turned out one of my sensational magazines.

''Saucer men again sweetheart? If it scares you so much, then why do you read this thing before bed?' He scolded.

Meanwhile the knocks on the door repeated themselves, causing Carlos to curse a little. His tired, messy haired silhouette got off the bed, put on his slippers and dragged itself down the stairs.

'Oh, hi Shaundi.' He yawned, still scratching his eyes. 'Is everything ok? Come in, I'm gonna call Val.'

'Everything is fine, huh, I just couldn't sleep. Thanks, I'll wait in the kitchen.'

I knew my friend too well, simply by hearing her tone made me get that something was up. So I didn't linger and went to see her downstairs, crossing a half-awake Carlos on his way back up.

Getting to the kitchen, I immediately inquired her with a look. But it actually took a couple of moments before she could answer anything, so I had to tell her to sit and calm down while I made us some coffee.

'Val, something's wrong. I-I gotta talk to someone but… Josh is already way freaked too out by everything that happened today.' She fell back to mute, keeping the cup I just handled in her hands but not really touching the drink.

I realized she was having a hard time to speak and so I opened the kitchen cabinet and retrieved a metallic flask from it. 'Sip on the liquor dear, it'll help.'

She gave me an acknowledgement nod and emptied the 'coffee' in one drag, cringing afterwards.

'What is going on?!' I touched her arm, more and more concerned.

'Boss! Please don't think I am insane. What I am about to tell you, I am hundred percent sure, I swear!'

'What the hell…? Boss?! First Johnny, now you too starting with this nonsense?'

'Wait, listen...I've been seeing weird things ever since we came back from that warehouse. The walls of my room got blurred and the pattern on the wallpaper twisted, just like… Like a TV that has missing signal! It looked like the wall wasn't there, that it wasn't real…'

I gave her a reassuring half laugh. Really? It made no sense at all! Surely she was scared, maybe she drank before coming to see us and didn't want to tell me. The fact that we've done something big and illegal for the first time in our lives was putting her on the edge.

'Shaundi, cal...'

She cut me, though: 'I saw several aliens tonight Val. As we were leaving the warehouse, they were coming after us! You didn't see them because you were in the truck, but Johnny saw it too. I didn't want to tell anyone but he assured me that I am not going mad.' She continued. 'And... He told me some stuff, after you guys left.'

'Yeah I know. He've been pretty weird lately saying all sorts of things and you shouldn't take it seriously. The lad must've taken one of his 'fun pills', if you know what I am saying. Besides, I thought I was the one that afraid aliens, not you.'

'Stop it Val. Think about it! How come you and I know each other for so long, but we don't have any memories of it? Nothing to remember before the day we went to the ball, it's, it's just impossible! What if Johnny is right…? What if **all** of this is a lie?! What if someone.' She inhaled with nervousness. 'What if those aliens I saw are controlling us?!'

My skeptical grin immediately faded.

It snapped to my mind that, by coincidence, I was reading a story about an alien lord who controlled the minds of people that very same night. The magazine was still in our bed, half crushed by Carlos' ass. I've never seen any creature like she described, but how to explain that my body was now shaking, and that somehow I knew she was telling the truth?

'What if all of this it's a lie.' She repeated.

I rushed to where she was, trying to soothe her while I fought this bad feeling inside.

'Shhh…. It's alright. You're just tired honey, that's what it is.' I said, rocking my friend in my arms.

But the truth was… I instinctively knew she wasn't lying. But maybe I wasn't ready, or better; willing to believe.

I was so perfectly happy and didn't want for anything to change.

We hugged each other for support, the darkness that filled everything but the spot over the kitchen table scaring us shitless. Now that she said it out loud I felt like someone could hear us, no matter where we hid. I wished it all came from reading my godamn stories every night before bed, but something told me I was to respect this unseen power.

A sound of cracking wood made us jump. We snapped our heads as a large shadow projected itself on the floor tiles.

Even if we just escaped more serious matters earlier that day without losing our shit, in that moment we were so into it we totally screamed like two wusses at the sudden apparition:

Carlos' silhouette was standing at the door frame.

I thought he was asleep. How long have he been there? Did he listen to all that we said?

Not knowing what to tell him, we looked at each other, but to our amazement he was the one to quickly break the silence:

'Thank God. I am not the only one then!' Pulling his hair backwards, he walked around the kitchen table. 'I… I've waited to tell this because I wanted to make sure I wasn't going insane.'

'What?' I muttered, confused. 'Can one of you two actually explain me what the fuck is going on?'

'I saw it too Shaundi!' Carlos nodded to my best friend. 'The night I first worked for the Saints… It was, yes, an alien, I mean, I don't know exactly! He used to look like a cop before, but when I shot him he just turned into some weird creature like you mentioned!'

'But why?!' She asked him. 'Why are we suddenly seeing these things?'

'If what you just told me isn't a coincidence, then... Basically those weird things happens when we rebel against this world, when we do stuff against the law.'

Sudden light came into my spirit. I recalled my conversation with Johnny, the day he left me.

 _'_ _ **There is something wrong with Steelport. My friend Kinzie and I are going to check it**_.' He knew it too. And it surely wasn't coincidence that he knew it before us: Johnny liked to break hell loose everywhere he went. Knife fights at bars, illicit drinking, street races... He broke the law all the time!

But if Gat knew the truth, if all that he told me made sense, then…

' ** _Carlos is dead, Boss! I am sorry!'_** His last words to me replayed in my mind.

My hand clasped on my bosom. Suddenly, I felt like this quill of iron was squeezing on my chest. Something close to panic was physically hurting my heart.

The sudden change on my expression alarmed Shaundi and Carlos, both were staring at me fixedly. But their surprise only grew bigger as the phone started to ring at that very same moment.

'Who the hell can it be at this hour…?!' Shaundi said and went to answer it, as Carlos sat a my side. He put both hands on my face with worry.

'I'll be alright.' I whispered, doing my best to calm down.

Shaundi returned almost immediately.

'It's for you. Pierce.'

'I'll get it guys.' I said, glad to have a distraction from that awful sensation.

' _Hi. Mrs. Mendoza?_ '

'Call me Val, Pierce.'

His voice was cheerful, like he was going to tell me some great news:

' _Actually, hold on your potatoes ma'am: After what I am about to tell you, I'll be calling you not Val, but "Boss".'_

'Come again?!' At that point, if one more person called me 'Boss' without explaining me why the fuck, I would be ready to kill him or her.

' _You don't seem too excited but let me explain: I've been with the Saints for a while and our gang has this tradition. Whoever kills our leader becomes our new leader. After you left the rest of the boys gathered up, and had a council. You killed Julius, our former leader. Now you take his place_.'

'Wait. Hang on, I don't get. You're saying I am the leader of The Saints?'

' _Yes. You're The Boss_.'

Everything turned to black.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! :)**

 **Part 2 of the final chapter is coming either tomorrow or next week, depending on what my lazy ass can manage!**


	9. The Finale (Part II)

With a kick, I felt like my consciousness was been dragged somewhere.

And with loads of confusion my real memories started to return.

Like a movie fastened forward, I recalled every major event in my life.

From my shitty childhood towards my humble beginnings in the gang known as the Third Street Saints, to my rise to glory as The Boss, followed my downfall by betrayal. To my revival and escape, culminating with a complicated scam that landed me right on the White House.

But some memories, more than any, were meaningful to me. Dearest they were, it was like I replayed them in slow motion, as if I wanted to relive them for as long as I could.

Every moment I had with the man that I've always loved; but never cared to admit until that very moment.

I started to come to the conclusion that all the happened so far must've been some sort of dream… I understood that I was on my way back to reality.

After an unpleasant, short moment of reintegration I could feel, I could listen and I could smell; everything that I was used to do, except that now it all felt like it happened inside my real body, as weird as it can sound.

All that was missing was for me to open my eyes, but out of fear of having the bitter confirmation of what I suspected (that I wouldn't see him again), I kept them shut. I didn't want to let go and if I really knew what was going on I would've said to that beautiful illusion: 'Let's forget all this, the Saints, breaking free, the Earth. I don't care. I want to stay here with you. I would rather live as a slave and submit to Zinyak than to lose you again.'

But it was time to face the truth.

* * *

Not far from where The Boss was about to face back the real word, was a large space full of holographic screens.

It was the main chamber of a spaceship.

Everything there seemed other worldly and weird, belonging to some advanced but bizarre technology.

In the middle of the room, a half-humanoid/half-reptile was sitting in a gigantic chair. This creature's attention was fixed in a central screen. He looked every bit like his fellow aliens from the Simulation, if he wasn't quite taller and more muscular than them. This fact suggested that he was a leader amongst his kind.

The alien watched with interest the image displayed on it. Pictured from above, in a security camera angle, was a large pod made of transparent glass. Some red light illuminated this pod that was big enough to fit a human of any size. It's weird edges connected to an elevated niche, and something inside seemed to agitate and struggle to break free. Soon part of the glass shattered, draining the contents of the alien pod. A gooey substance flooded the niche and spilled heavily on the floor. On closer inspection one could then distinguish the naked body of a woman pulling out of it.

'Well, well.'

This defeated figure took a few moments of consideration, before crawling weakly to a wall and hugging her legs. Even by the screen, one could easily tell that this person was in heavy suffering.

'Out of the fishbowl, I see. Let's see how you find reality to be now, my dear.'

The gray-greenish, lizard hand tapped slightly with amusement at the rim of the gold cup he was drinking from.

* * *

He had always loved me, in silence.

There wasn't a day after we met where he wasn't always by my side, ready to risk his life for mine.

Now I realized I loved him too, all along. God, we could've been together if I knew it before! But I didn't.

No, I didn't.

My sorrow was such, it momentarily erased all instinct of self preservation and any idea of getting out of that fucked up environment I knew nothing about. Face down on my knees, the world turned black before my eyes and all that existed in that moment was his loss.

'Carlos!' I muttered.

For a moment I stayed there, sobbing with rage two steps from my former glass prison, my head reliving the last, tragic day of our real past together:

He died, in my arms. His final glance, full of trust as I pressed the trigger to end his pain. I'd never forgive myself for not finding a way to save h…!

 _'Ha! Ha! Ha!_ '

I was interrupted. Some distorted sound coming from what I presumed was a speaker.

Laughter. Someone was watching and presumably enjoying everything that was happening, out of sadistic pleasure.

Someone was responsible for all of this.

Whoever controlled it all… Whoever reunited me with an illusion that looked like Carlos, just so that I would have to lose him a second time around… So that I could realize how I really felt about my Lieutenant… This person wanted to destroy me, and granted, he did a great job! But… He was going to get it back. Oh, that was a sure thing! Just like all the others, dead motherfuckers whom've wronged me in the past.

* * *

Truth was that Zyniak, the alien lord who designed the Simulation, was having a hell of a time at that moment. After all, these human 'specimens', as he would call them, could provide infinite possibilities of amusement. He contemplated through the screen the defeated posture of The Leader of The Saints, his famous rival from planet Earth. The master of an empire, just like himself, but whose's emotions were the weakness he didn't have.

How easy it was! How he got them all broken, even legendary Johnny Gat! All it took was a little game with that funny feeling that even badass humans cherished so much: Love!

'Pathetic.' A small grin of task accomplished raised the corners of the reptile's lips. But immediately after, his eyes veiled up. His hands slid from the cup as the grin dissolved into a frown: He, Zyniak; was foreign to that feeling.

A high pitched sound of alert interrupted his unpleasant musing: On the screen, he could see that The Boss had recovered and broken out of the spaceship's confinement area.

A trooper alien soon came in, concerned:

'Specimen 32 is escaping and there is a ship in approach! It can only be her friend Kinzie to the rescue, my Lord Zyniak. Should we prepare an offensive?'

To the minions' surprise, his master didn't seem worried in the slightest and hardly moved the head in his direction:

'No we shall not. Let her go. But take all the necessary measures so that the humans think we're trying to halt them.'

'Yes, my Lord Zyniak.'

'And… One more thing…'

'Yes Lord?'

'I wish for full security on Specimen 31's pod.'

'Do we allow him to escape as well?

'No. He won't be going anywhere. He's still asleep in the Simulation for now.'

* * *

It's never pleasant to have an army on your naked ass, while you're about to reach a dead end. Through a curtain of tears I distinguished a door opening and a hoard of weird enemies coming my way.

There they were. Those aliens Shaundi was telling me about.

'Damn it!' Blasts of energy were shot and zapped the wall behind, missing my skull for centimeters. I ducked and rolled to dodge them, every inch of my body pumping with adrenaline but every feeling intact.

Shooting back, I killed my way towards the door and dashed out. I was only half conscious about I was doing though. Some self preservation device had put me on auto-pilot, while the real me was still lost in mourn.

Soon I found myself on the deck of what I could only assume was a spaceship, shooting my last rounds to keep the closing troop at bay. But in front of me was the abyss of a whole galaxy, the ship ended there and I had nowhere to go and nothing on sight apart from some weird creates.

The laser bullets were still about to explode my brains out, so I jumped for cover behind one of them. Hopefully, there would be ammo inside?

After kicking one of them open saw that wasn't the case.

Starting to run out of choices I cursed and tossed the sort of alien rifle I've snatched from a guard away. I had used all the ammo on that shit.

Looking around without a plan in sight, my head was starting to turn.

It seemed like I've reached a point of no return, and gazed one more time in front of me: Only a sea of nothingness and stars.

There was no place to run.

'Fuck!'

Sweat was running freely down my forehead along with some creepy goo from the pod.

Just then a blast of wind almost knocked me to the ground. It felt intensely chilling against my bare skin, but soon I understood it meant hope:

Right in front of me, there was another spaceship, almost blinding me with its light. But a well known voice of a friend of mine was screaming my real 'name':

'Boss, hurry!'

'Kinzie!' I screamed back at her, still possessed. 'I saw Carlos.'

My expression must've been translating well how devastated I was. But she kept staring at my eyes without a blink, not letting me sink and urged me to shake it up and save myself. 'No time, Boss! Just jump!'

Her spaceship approached all it could from the gap, but it still required some distance.

'Come on, Boss! Jump! Just fucking jump.'

The Zyn troop never stopped shooting at me but Kinzie's voice was like a saving hand that dragged me out to the surface of whatever hell I was sinking into.

I swallowed back all the macabre impulses that begged me to stay there and let the enemy troop finish me on the spot and ran towards the spaceship with all strength left. No, I wasn't giving the fuck up! Getting revenge would help me find back the will to live.

* * *

After the Leader of The Saints escaped, the spaceship was still a hot mess.

The fact that the prisoner was definitely gone, however, meant the end of their duty.

Same for the Zyn Commander who was faithfully following his master's orders concerning Specimen 31.

He and other subordinates surrounded an identical pod as the one we saw before, but lowered their weapons and started to leave the room.

But before following behind his troops, The Commander hesitated and turned on his heels.

Out of curiosity, the alien soldier approached the specimen jar. It was made of that same sheer material as The Boss', but the steam on the surface didn't allow much to be seen apart from an human form.

The Zyn posed his weapon on the floor, leaning against it.

He took a piece of cloth from his uniform and rubbed it on the surface, the small and blur free square allowing the minion to peak behind the glass.

A pale skinned male with handsome hispanic features was fully visible for nothing more than a second, before being covered immediately by a buff of steam coming from the pod's thermic regulators.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the finale and reading this story! 3 Thanks for reading.**

 **I will ask, as usual, for everyone to forgive me for the eventual grammar mistakes as english is not my native language.**

 **There might be a sequel someday, though it will probably focus on another Simulation.**

 **See you soon in another story and review plz!**


End file.
